Sonic's Final Destination
by TailsFan93
Summary: Tribute for the upcoming fourth film. Sonic and co. are being stalked by a unexplained force of death.
1. Chapter 1

_I DO NOT OWN ANY NAMES (except for Benny. he's mine) OR LYRICS. I'm trying to work on my script format for school. i may or may not keep it this way. up to those who review. R&R_

a phone rings in the background as we see Sonic covered in a blanket from head to toe.

SONIC  
Err. What time is it? (_Ring…Ring) _TAILS ANSWER THE PHONE!

Tails gets up from his bed looking like he had a rough night.

TAILS  
Hello? (Yawn) yea…hold on. SONIC! ITS FOR YOU!

SONIC  
Well that was useless.

Sonic slowly but surely crawls off his bed and into the living room.

SONIC  
Yea? Oh Benny. Thanks for the wake up call.

BENNY  
Oh…Sorry. I didn't know you were sleeping.  
Anyway, I just opening a new building on the  
other side of town and wanted to know if you  
guys wanted to come down for a early tour?

SONIC  
Sure, why not.

BENNY  
Sweet. Get the gang together and I'll meet you there.

After hanging up, Sonic started to call Amy, Cream, and Knuckles to tell them to meet at his house.

AMY  
Well that was nice of Benny to give us a free tour.

Everyone was busy trying to find a place to sit in Amy's car.

SONIC  
Thanks for letting us use your car Amy.

AMY  
Any time Sonic!

TAILS  
Who's sitting in the middle?

CREAM  
I don't mind.

Once packed in, they took off towards Benny's new building.

KNUCKLES  
Hey, you think you can turn the  
radio on. Its too quite in here.

SONIC  
Yea, whatever.

He reaches to turn the knob.

AMY  
Oh my god! I love this song.

She starts to sing

AMY  
Seasons don't fear the reaper. nor do the  
wind and the sun and the rain.

Knuckles, becoming frustrated covers his ears.

KNUCKLES  
Change it! PLEASE change it!

SONIC  
Alright…Alright

He changes it to a heavy metal station.

SONIC  
There, happy?

TAILS  
What is this?

KNUCKLES  
It's a little song called Inside The Fire.

Knuckles sat back bobbing his head to the music as Sonic turned to Tails. He saw Tails and Cream didn't like the dark and heavy sound, so he turned it off.

KNUCKLES  
Hey! I was listening to that!

SONIC  
Calm down. Were already here.

They drive up the lot and get out of the car.

CREAM  
wow. This is huge!

Cream looked up in amazement.

BENNY  
Just wait until you see the inside. Follow me.

They follow Benny until they reach a closed gate.

GUARD  
Pass?

BENNY  
Right here. Oh and there with me.

GUARD  
They shouldn't be allowed in. We're not  
quite done yet.

BENNY  
C'mon! What's the worst that can happen?

GUARD  
Suit yourself.

The Guard opens the gate letting everyone in.

BENNY  
What do you think?

AMY  
This looks great!

SONIC  
Yea…looks real expensive.

BENNY  
If you think that's great check out my office.

They begin to walk down a hallway when a small piece of the ceiling came crashing down on Tails.

AMY  
TAILS! Are you okay!?

Everyone went to help Tails to his feet.

TAILS  
I'm fine. Ah…that's gonna bruise.

As they continue following Benny down the hall and up an elevator. They come across an unfinished area where workers are still putting things together.

BENNY  
SORRY, I KNOW ITS LOUD.  
JUST DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!

Just as Benny turns to walk a board shoots across the room and into the side of his head. Everyone including the workers come to see what happened. A man who seemed to be smoking placed his cigarette on his small work area. The cigarette starts to twist as if it were being blown across the table by some strange force and falls into a waste bin filled with papers and small planks of wood. It catches fire but no one is around to see because they are too busy with Benny. The bin falls over and the fire spreads.

KNUCKLES  
What's that smell?

He turns to see a small fire.

KNUCKLES  
HEY!…HEY FIRE!

Knuckles along with a hand full of workers run toward the fire. They are unaware however that the fire had reached a small tank of gasoline. Then, it explodes engulfing them in flames. The human torches walk blindly around spreading the fire even more. soon the room is covered in smoke making it impossible to see. Everyone ran in a panic leaving Benny's body. Tails tripped over a burned body causing him to fall head first into a running saw blade. The gang became terrified hearing the screams of their friends and looked toward the elevator they came up on. They ran toward it in hopes that they could escape. All of a sudden there is another explosion causing wood to fly everywhere. Amy looks back to see Cream get impaled with a huge piece of wood. Sonic shields her eyes as they keep running. They get to the elevator to find that is jammed. They start to pry the doors open by pulling in different directions. The doors suddenly open as Amy jumps in. Sonic however feels someone at his ankle. The man holding Sonic doesn't let go and the elevator doors close.

AMY  
SONIC!!!!

She breaks down and cries for her lost friends. She jumps to her feet as the elevator stops. She starts to scream knowing what is going to happen. She fells it drop. She closes her eyes then…


	2. Chapter 2

"Amy?…Amy the Guard said we can go in." Benny smiled.

"Yea, sorry Benny. Just…a little tired." She tried to smile wondering what just happened.

The Guard opens the gate letting everyone in.

"What do you think?" Benny asked

"This looks great!"

"Yea…looks real expensive." Sonic said crossing his arms.

"If you think that's great check out my office."

"Wait…this feels familiar." Amy questioned herself out loud.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked

"You know, like…déjà vu. _This hallway looks familiar." _She remembers something and looks up to find a crack in the ceiling. "TAILS LOOK OUT!"

"Huh…Whoa!" Tails quickly dodges the piece of plaster. "Nice call Amy. How did you know it was going to fall on me?…Amy?"

Amy's eyes grow big and she starts to breath at a faster rate. "Sonic we have to go."

"Go where?"

"We have to leave. We have to get as far away as we can."

Everyone turns to find out what's going on.

"Hey Benny you go on with the tour I'm gonna talk to Amy."

"NO…no don't let them! Sonic, I saw it!" Amy starts to cry. "I saw everything, the Guard, the ceiling falling on Tails, and…and everyone die!"

"Whoa Amy chill out. Your gonna scare everyone." Sonic looked at the others trying to make sure they didn't listen. "C'mon, everything's okay nothing is going to happen. lets go outside and get some fresh air, okay." Sonic began walking Amy to the entrance.

"Oh no, I wonder if Amy is alright?" Cream ran after Sonic and Amy.

"Cream wait! Don't leave!" Tails continued to run after her.

"Well so much for the tour." Knuckles said sarcastically.

"Ah…Don't worry about it. I can see Amy's having a bad day. You know what, let me go get my suitcase from the office and I'll take you guys out for lunch."

"Sounds like a plan Benny I guess we'll meet you outside."

"Yea, be right back."

Meanwhile outside Amy was still crying hysterically.

"SONIC…I'm not crazy! I know what I saw…or what I think I saw. It felt so real."

"What exactly did you see?" Sonic asked as Cream and Tails ran up to them.

"We…we had just gotten out of the elevator and Benny was hit with a piece of wood. Then there was an explosion and…and everyone died, EVERYONE!"

"Amy…calm down everything's fine." Knuckles walked out the front door. "HEY! WHERE BENNY"

"He went up to get his…"

All of a sudden the building exploded! Debris flew in every direction, some nearly hitting Knuckles below. Everyone stood in disbelief, all they could do was watch there friend burn inside. Sonic turned slowly toward Amy trying to figure out what to say. For once in his life he was speechless. Nobody spoke until the fire department arrived. Amy felt like a freak. She sat on the side of an ambulance with a blanket over her trying to figure out what had happened.

"Amy, are you okay?" Cream asked.

"Yea…I think I'll be fine."

Sonic walked up to Amy from behind. "Hey, you ready to head home? I'll drive."

At home Amy was silent. Everyone stayed trying to help Amy, but she wasn't listening. Sonic and Knuckles were tired and walked into the kitchen for coffee.

"I cant believe he's gone." Sonic said taking a deep breath. "Just, there one second gone the next."

"Yea, I know what you mean." Knuckles replied.

"I don't know why she isn't listening to us? I mean, she's not the only one who lost a friend.?

"Hey, but she was freaking out before the place went up."

"Yea I know."

"What was she crying about anyway?"

"I don't know. I wasn't paying much attention. It was something about her seeing something."

"Well why don't you ask her?"

"She doesn't want to tell me. She keeps saying I wont believe her. I don't know what to tell her. I wish someone else could talk to her."

"Well there is SOMEONE I can ask." Knuckles reached for his cell phone. "Agh…The line is dead."

"Here use this." Sonic handed him Amy's house phone.

* * *

"Hello?"

"About time you answered Rouge." Knuckles said in a calm voice.

"yea, yea. I heard about what happened. How you guys holding up?"

"Well…that's why I called. Amy's crushed and wont speak to anyone here. I was hoping you could come down here and talk to her."

"Sorry Knux. Tonight's a bad night. Shadow and I have tickets to a concert."

"Please…for Amy. I've never seen her this down before. Look, how much did the tickets cost? I'll buy the tickets from you."

"(sigh) Fine…Shadow wont be happy. Were car pooling. So you'll have to buy two tickets. We'll be there in a little while."

Knuckles hangs up "You owe me a hundred dollars" He said pointing the phone at Sonic.

"Hey you said you were going to buy them, not me." Sonic replied trying to keep his sense of humor.

Time went by and Rouge and Shadow were soon knocking on the door. "I got it" Knuckles ran to the door.

"Money?" Rouge said putting her hand out.

"Here! Just take it!"

"Sorry you had to miss the show Shadow." Sonic asked trying to keep everything cool.

"Well at least someone is enjoying this." Shadow replied. "Just give me the TV remote. I can at least watch the show on TV.

"Live from the downtown arena, its time for the band you have all been waiting for!"

"See we should be there right now. I should be in the middle of that mosh pit" Shadow said slowly getting angrier by the second.

The pyrotechnics start shooting. As the cannons start to move up toward the ceiling Sonic notices something.

" I'm not a stagehand but I think those fireworks are getting really close to the scoreboard."

Suddenly as Sonic foresaw. The fireworks start to hit the huge scoreboard in the center of the arena.

"Oh my god! MOVE!"

Shadow calls Rouge over to the TV screen. As everyone stands on there feet.

The crowd goes crazy. Neither them nor the band knows that what's happening isn't part of the show. As everyone watches holding there breath, the chains break. The scoreboard is soon free falling into the crowd killing everyone below. The TV suddenly goes blank and cuts to a sign saying "Sorry for the technical issues".

Shadow and Rouge watch in awe. Knuckles looks at the tickets he bought from them.

"These…are in the standing area. You…You would have been down there. You would have died!"

"Wow…talk about a close call." Sonic was amazed.

Rouge ran back into the room to tell Amy what just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Days turned to weeks and life started to go back to normal. Everyone seemed to move on. Everyone except Amy. She had almost become obsessed with her so called vision.

"Sonic, can I talk to you for a while."

Sonic wasn't really in the mood to sit and listen, but he knew Amy needed help. So in compromise they decided to walk.

"I know your tired of hearing about…that day. Its just that, I really need to talk to someone."

"Well I'm right here. Talk away."

She took a deep breath. "I have a lot of questions. Like could I have saved Benny? If I didn't panic, would we have gone with him? Would we have died?"

"Whoa, Amy Calm down. That's too much "what if". You've gotta live in the now. You cant let some tragedy ruin your whole life."

"Your right Sonic. You always know what to say." Amy smiled up at Sonic. "Its just, since that day, I've felt like someone is watching me. Do you ever get that felling?"

Sonic didn't know what to say so he decided to make something up. "Well now that you mention, I guess I have felt like that once in a while. I kind of see it like Benny is still looking down on us." He smiles thinking he just made her feel better again.

"No…it can't be him. This feeling that comes over me…its nothing like the one I felt when I was around Benny. This one is cold and dark. I swear there are times that I see… shadows."

"Amy, we all see shadows, everyday."

"Sonic I'm being serious. This shadow…it follows me."

Suddenly the wind picks up and Amy squeezes Sonic tighter.

* * *

Tails, as always, is in his shop working on the tornado.

"Just…a….little…bit…got it! That should do it." He jumps out of the pilot seat but slips on a puddle of oil. Trying to catch himself, he accidentally knocks over a few of his tools including a power drill that lands drill bit facing up. He falls back and hit's the bottom end of the handle making the drill swing up to the side of his face. The handle slaps him and the drill bit barely misses stabbing him through the side of his face and into his eye. After taking a few breaths he stands up and talks to the power drill. "That was a close one. you would have killed me…or hurt me pretty bad." He looks towards the tornado. "Now lets see where your dripping from." He puts a pair of headphones on and slides under.

A shadow starts circling the plane as Tails works unknowingly underneath. The shadow grows closer and Tails sees a glimpse of it.

"HEY…WHO'S HERE!?" Tails comes out looking around kind of scared. "WHO…WHO THERE!?"

"BOO!!"

"AH!" Tails jumps. He turns to see Knuckles laughing in the pilot seat. "Gees… give me a heart attack."

"Sorry…couldn't help it." Knuckles replied trying to stop laughing. "I got board so I decided to se what Sonic was up to. I thought I could find him here, but I guess I was wrong."

"Yea…he's out with Amy. She's still freaking out."

"Still!? C'mon that was weeks ago. We got over it and now were good to go!"

"Riiight. Anyway I've got to go put these up I'll be back out in a minute." Tails walks away while Knuckles jumps down from the plane.

"Why do you continue to work on this thing? Sonic never uses it anymore."

"Yea, but it keeps me occupied."

Knuckles walks around stretching out. "Hey, what does Sonic do when he's here?"

"Sleep, and sometimes watches TV."

"Well you know what I'll probably do the same."

"Hey, before you go. Don't come over here for a while. I've got to mop this mess up…oh and I'm gonna leave the tornado running for awhile."

"In here? Why?"

"I don't want the propellers getting old and rusted and I'm too busy to go on a test flight so I usually just let the run in here."

"Yeah…whatever you say. Just wake me up if I fall asleep."

* * *

"Amy, you want anything?" Sonic asked as the waiter took their orders.

"Um…just a glass of water." The waiter walks away. "Sonic, I never go the chance to ask but, what was Benny's funeral like?"

"It was pretty much what you would expect from a funeral."

"Did they say anything?"

"About what?"

"About me, about why I wasn't there."

"No. Everyone we knew already knew you weren't going to show up. Everyone else thought you were sick." Sonic stopped when he as his chilidog make its way to the table.

Amy sat there staring out the window. She was interrupted by the waiter placing her drink in front of her. "Oh…thanks" She smiled "So how are the guys doing?"

"Well Tails has been in the shop twenty four seven. Knuckles comes and goes. As for Shadow and Rouge, I haven't seen them in a while."

Amy started to lose interest. She picked up her drink to take a few sips. As the glass approached her lips, she looked at it and dropped it on the table spilling the water everywhere.

"AMY!? what happened?" Sonic was looking at her like she was crazy.

"It…It was blood! I saw it, it was a crimson red!"

"Amy, calm down." Sonic yelled for the waiter "HEY CAN WE GET SOME NAPKINS BEFORE SOMEONE SLIPS!?"

Amy put her head down for a moment, then turned back toward the window. She freaked out and jumped out of the chair. Sonic jumped after her.

"Amy, Amy enough! What wrong."

"My reflection…in the window. I was cut up, blood covered my face!"

Sonic realized she was making a scene. "Okay, its time to go. I'll take you to go see Tails. We'll hang out at the shop for a while."

* * *

Knuckles was on the couch watching TV, out of nowhere he feels a small gust of wind. he looked around to see what it was when from the corner of his eye he spotted a shadow.

"Alright you little bitch what did you throw at me?" Knuckles got up and started to chase the shadow down thinking it was Tails. He followed it until he walked into the room with the tornado. "GOD THIS NOISE IS ANNOYING!" He tries to cover his ears thinking it could block out the sound of the propellers. He spots the shadow on the other side of the plane, so he runs to grab it but finds nothing but a mop and bucket. "I KNOW YOUR AROUND HERE SOMEWHERE!" Not heeding Tails warning, he runs on to the wet floor. He slips slamming his head against the side of the plane and falls to the ground. As he staggers to his feet the lights start to flicker off and on. "THIS ISN'T FUNNY ANY MORE. YOUR STARTING TO PISS ME OFF!"

Outside Tails see's the lights in the shop turning off and on, in curiosity he runs in to see what's going on.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! CUT IT OUT!" Knuckles starts to walk backwards trying not to slip again. "YOU BETTER HOPE SONIC FINDS YOU BEFORE I DO! Suddenly his foot lands in the bucket of water. Panicking, he hops backward trying not to fall again, but due to the wet floor he struggles. He turns just in time to see the spinning propellers as Tails walks in through a door in front of the tornado. In seconds Tails is covered in blood.

A few minutes later Sonic and Amy arrive.

"Tails would be happy to see you aga…Oh shit! Tails! What did you do!?" Sonic shouts finding the yellow, white, and red furred fox sitting by front of the door, eyes as wide as the sun. "Amy please go get a wet rag for me."

"NO…DON'T GO…"

"AHHHH!" Amy screams like never before.

Sonic stands and runs inside finding Amy staring at the tornado. He slowly turns the corner and sees the bottom half of Knuckles behind the propellers while the top half is splattered all over the wall. He shields Amy while the sound of sirens approach.


	4. Chapter 4

"Excuse me. Which one of you is Miles Prower?" A police officer asked.

"Oh, Tails. He's sitting under the tree." Sonic replied. Both he and Amy watched as the officer made his way towards Tails.

"Young man, we need to take you in for questioning."

"What?" Tails looked up showing the blood stains on his face. "Why?"

"This IS you work shop."

"Right."

"And your blue friend over there told me that you were alone when he left."

"So. What does that have to do with this?" Tails started to get frustrated.

"Explain to me how a dead body ends up in YOUR shop while YOU were supposed to be alone?"

Tails jumped to his feet in anger "Are you saying I murdered him?! That's impossible!"

"Sir, I am going to ask you to calm down or I'll be forced to arrest you."

Suddenly Tails snapped. He attempted to tackle the officer to the ground, but underestimated the power of the man. Instead he was fiercely thrown to the ground. Sonic came running to see what was going on.

"What the…What did you do!?"

"Your little…is under arrest for attempting to assault an officer." The man said struggling to handcuff Tails. "You'll have to come to the station to pick his ass up."

Sonics expression went from sad to infuriated in a matter of seconds. He couldn't do anything without getting anyone into anymore trouble. So he just stood there quietly.

Tails was soon stuffed in the back of the police car and was driven away. Amy was speechless. She had never expected that kind of behavior from Tails. She joined Sonic under the tree. "What did he say?"

"(sigh) We have to go pick him up." Sonic said staring in the direction of the road.

"I've never seen that look in his eye." Amy added.

"Neither have I."

"Its like he just…snapped."

"Its not like him…Tails has never attacked anyone like that."

"Maybe he did…"

"…What!" Sonic instantly turned toward Amy.

"You saw how he just went off on that cop. Maybe Knuckles said something that set Tails off."

"Amy what are you talking about?! You know Tails, you know he would never do anything to hurt someone!…Lets go pick him up and then well ask him."

After a short drive they arrived at the police station.

"Amy, sit here while I see how long this is gonna take." Sonic took off towards the front desk while Amy sat in the waiting room full of people.

For some strange reason she started to feel tired and suddenly fell asleep. In what felt like minutes she woke up. She looked around and was surprised to find the waiting room empty. Being the curious person she is, she slowly got up and walked toward the front desk looking for Sonic. The closer she got, the more scared she became. It turns out that the waiting room wasn't the only thing empty, it seemed the whole station was shut down. She decides to abandon the search for Sonic and begins to walk to the door. As soon as she opens the doors she is blinded by a bright light. Suddenly she appears back at Benny's building. She sees Sonic and the gang standing around Benny's body. She slowly approaches the body but stops mid step. She sees something that made her realize that it's a dream. She saw…herself. She knew she couldn't stop there, so she kept walking, moving through the crowd as if she were a ghost. She knelt down next to Benny's body trying to figure out what's going on. She looks at all the faces of the people around her when all of a sudden she fells a hand grab her. She lets out a short scream and turns to find Benny looking up a her.

"SIGNS!…WATCH THE SIGNS!" He screams. Then it starts…Amy looks around through all the chaos and sees who died and when. She saw a pattern. Benny died first Then Knuckles. She remembered Knuckles had just died and Benny died in the explosion. she started to pay close attention while everything blew up around her.

"Tails, then Cream, then Sonic, then…"she stopped. She knew who was next but was too afraid to say it. There Sonic was standing at the doors of the elevator.

"AMY!…AMY!…Amy wake up"

"Huh?!" She popped up. She was back in the waiting room.

"Hey, I didn't want to wake you up earlier but Tails is out already. You ready to go?"

She saw Tails behind Sonic standing with his head down. "Yea, lets go" She was afraid to tell Sonic about what she had seen. She knew he would think she had gone crazy. A few minutes later they got into the car. Amy didn't know weather to believe what she saw but still decided to keep a close eye on Tails. "Got your seat belt on?"

"Yea" Tails replied staring out his window. The whole ride Amy kept looking into her mirror at Tails. Something inside told her that she had lost it. She too started to look through her window until she heard a crash. She looked in the backseat and found a ladder that some how crashed though her window. She did a double take but on the second look nothing was there. Tails started to look at her strangely. She didn't want to say anything because Sonic was driving, but she kept hearing Benny scream. They pulled up to a red light and Amy snapped.

"Tails, unbuckle yourself." She said with the most serious face Sonic had ever seen.

"What?"

"Damn it TAKE OFF YOUR SEATBELT!" She jumped out of her seat and grabbed Tails. She threw him into the foot room below.

"What the hell Amy!? Get off…" Suddenly they are hit from the passenger side by a truck carrying a ladder. During impact the ladder shot out from the roof of the truck, through Amy' back seat window, and pierced through the area Tails was sitting in.

Everyone got out of the vehicle. They were all shaken up but they were all alive.

"How did you…"Tails tried to ask.

"I told you Sonic. I saw it!" She was scared and relived at the same time. "We shouldn't be alive right now. We were supposed to die with Benny!"

"Amy! What are you talking about!?" Sonic started to shout.

"Sonic SHUT UP! I know what I'm talking about. Benny's dead, Knuckles is dead, and Tails would have been dead if it wasn't for me. We are being chased by something that wants to finish what it started. We are being chased by death. If…If I can save Tails then…then I can save everyone. We have to hurry. I don't know when it will strike again."


	5. Chapter 5

(Ring…Ring…) Cream walks towards the phone.

"Hello?"

"Cre…don…stay…"

"Amy? Amy I'm sorry, I cant hear you. Your breaking up."

Amy and the others are trying to find a ride to take them all to Cream.

"Cream don't move, Stay where you are! We'll be there soon!" Amy shouted.

"Amy! I still cant hear you" Cream interrupted clear as day. Then for no reason the phone shut off.

"Sonic, we have too hurry!" Amy said with a worried look.

Sonic looked around to try to find a ride. Finally a police car drove up to the site of the accident.

"Officer Ple…" Sonic paused, noticing that it was the exact same man that arrested Tails. "…Please we need you to give us a ride! Please its an emergency!"

The officer looked at Sonic then the others. "Fine…but all of you have to sit in the back." As they all jumped in Amy prayed that they would get there in time.

* * *

Cream was getting ready to go out for the day. She got dressed, brushed her hair and began to wash her face.

"Ah!" She screamed. She tried reaching for the nearest towel. "I hate getting soap in my eyes." She smiled wiping her face. She looked in the mirror to make sure everything was okay. Out of nowhere a dark shadow appears from behind her. She jumped and turned towards the shadow. "Cheese!?…Is that you?" She slowly crept around the corner and looked down the hallway. She took a deep breath and started to walk down the hall and down stairs. "You hungry Cheese? I know I am." She turns the knobs on the oven and fire lights up.

* * *

"So what the emergency?" The officer asked

Everyone looked at Amy, she was the only one who understood what was going on. "It our friend. She in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" The man asked

"There some…"one" after her and we have to make sure she's okay." She turns and looks out her window. "_Please, Please, PLEASE let us get to her before "it" does._"

"How much further miss?"

"Its right around this corner and up that hill." Sonic replied instead.

The officer looked at his rearview and spotted Tails just staring back at him through the mirror. "Your friend…what's his problem? Little freak." He whispered.

"He's had a bad day…we've all had a bad day." Amy answered. She turned toward the window again but this time she saw something frightening. "Sonic…Is that smoke?"

"Where!?…I don't see anything!"

"Sonic look, its right…there." She turned to see nothing there. She started to breath heavily "Officer can you drive any faster!"

"Whatever you say." The driver answered sarcastically pushing the gas.

* * *

"Wow…its hot in here." Cream said talking to Cheese. She looked around for a cup and opened the freezer. "Why cant it be like this outside." She stopped sticking her head inside and started reaching for ice. She dropped a few cubes of ice while filling her cup. "(sigh) I'll pick in up in a minute." She turned to fill her cup with water as the ice started to melt. after taking a few gulps, she refills it and starts to walk away. She forgets about the ice she had dropped and accidentally steps in a puddle where the ice had fallen. She slips and falls backwards towards the stove. Her head smashed against the edge of the stove knocking her unconscious for a few seconds and spilling her dink all over the floor. As she slides down the front of the stove she turns the knobs causing the flames to rise on all the stove tops. Suddenly all the flames go out, but the gas is still running.

* * *

"Here it is. Come on we have to…"

"NO! You stay here it could be too dangerous for you all. Let me handle this my way!" The officer said cutting Amy off.

"No…Wait!" Amy Yelled trying to stop him, but it was too late. He had already pulled out his gun and had gone inside, locking them in the car. "God! Why wont these doors open!" They start to panic. They were trying all they could to get the doors open. They were trapped. There was no way to reach the front due the a gate separating the front and backseat. So they started to kick the windows open shaking the car in the process. Unknown to them they car wasn't parked. They suddenly felt they were going backwards, they stopped kicking and looked through the back window to find themselves rolling down the hill and towards a few trees. Everyone was ready for impact as the car sped up until coming to a bone shattering stop against a tree.

* * *

The officer stepped inside the house, gun ready to fire. He lurched towards the kitchen smelling the scent of gas. There he found Cream sitting against the stove. She opened her eyes and was petrified to find a man standing in front of her with a gun.

The Officer stepped onto the wet floor. He slipped falling face first, his first reaction was to place his hands to stop him from falling. So he did, but as soon as the hand with the gun hit the ground it went off. The spark from the gun ignited the gas and caused a huge explosion killing both the Officer and Cream.

Down the hill, Everyone was trying to get up from the crash. Amy woke up to find her head against the window. Suddenly she heard a click, she looked down to find her door unlocked. Knowing what had already happened she closed her eyes and started to cry.


	6. Chapter 6

"…Hey…look at me…how many fingers do you see?" A man in a black jumpsuit asked.

"Two?"

"Okay she's good!"

"What?…what happened.?" Amy asked struggling to get to her feet.

"AMY!" Amy turned to find both Rouge and Shadow standing with Sonic. "Thank god your alive!"

"What happened to Cre…" Amy asked praying something had changed.

"Amy…She's gone." Rouge said with a grim look.

Amy's face lost its color and her eye started to tear up.

"Amy, please, let me stay with you for a while. I know we lost both Cream and Knuckles, but you were closer to them that I was. I'm just so sorry I cant do anything else."

"Sure…I'd like that…Where's…Tails?" Amy asked trying to hold back the tears.

"He was crushed when he found out. He's been crying for a while, why don't we go check to make sure he okay." Rouge and Amy started to walk towards Tails but was cut off by Shadow.

"Hey Rouge, you want me to pick you up some clothes?"

"Yea…please"

"Hey Sonic, you wanna ride with me?" Shadow asked.

Sonic took a last look at the spot where Creams house used to be. "Anything to get me away"

Amy and Rouge finally reached Tails. He was just sitting on the hood of a Police car. His eyes were bloodshot and the streams of tears still visible. "Tails…we have to go." Tails looked at Amy for a while, almost like he was daydreaming.

He snapped back to normal "Y..Yea…I'm ready." He hopped off the car and followed the girls back to Rouges car.

Before reaching the car he was stopped by Sonic. "Hey little buddy, I'm not riding with y'all so I want you to watch out for Amy for me. Is that cool?"

"No problem" Tails replied trying to pull himself together in front of Sonic.

"Cool…uh, I'll see you soon."

* * *

"Tails where almost home." Amy tried to put a smile on for Tails but she knew he could see right through it.

"He hasn't talked the whole ride" Rouge said out of nowhere. "By now he would have gotten on my nerves"

"Rouge!" Amy was stunned that Rouge would say that now. "Cream and Tails have been best friends since they meet."

"I was going to ask her" Tails added. Amy looked back in surprise. "I was going to ask her to go out. She knew I liked her, and I'm pretty sure she liked me. We would have been perfect for each other. I would have been happy again, but now…now she's gone." He started to tear up again. "If this is what death had planned then…then fuck death" Rouge looked at Amy in curiosity. That was all he said for a few more miles.

* * *

"Hey Sonic I…wanna say I'm sorry." Shadow tried to start a conversation.

"Can we drop the subject?" Sonic said staring back.

"Yea…(sign) there's too much tension in here, you mind if I smoke?"

"I don't care Shadow, its your car!" Sonic looked at him like he was stupid. Shadow pushed the car cigarette lighter.

Shadow stops at a red light. "Wow…three friends in what, two weeks. It sucks to be you." He turns to Sonic smirking.

"Shadow shut up and drive before I end up loosing four friends." Sonic stared at Shadow knowing he was talking about him. The light turned green and Shadow almost peeled out. He knew he was exceeding the speed limits in his car. He did it to try to scare Sonic.

"Who DO know who's driving this car right." Shadow started to swerve into both lanes. "Now who's in charge!" He starts to laugh as he begins to slow down. "Chill out Sonic, I'm not going to do anything."

The car lighter finishes heating and pops out a little bit. Shadow continues to drive. "You know ever since your girlfriend's panic attack that saved us from going to that concert I've never felt more alive!" Suddenly he hit a pot hole in the road that causes the lighter to fall into his lap. Shadow starts to panic. He goes crazy to find and throw the lighter that is constantly burning his legs. He looses control and sends the car into a drift. The car suddenly flips a full three hundred and sixty degrees landing back on the wheels. "...See!" Shadow yelled. Both he and Sonic were injured. "...I'm still alive! Luck is always on my side!"

"Shut the hell up so we can get out of this wreckage!" Sonic was amazed they survived. He tried to open the door. "Shit…the door is jammed. Way to go!"

"There's always another way out." Shadow said making eye contact with the window.

Sonic started to slowly crawl out the window head first. His leg was hurting pretty bad, but nothing serious. He constantly stops because of the pain.

"Sonic! It doesn't take all damn day to get out!" Sonic was half way out when Shadow decided to push him. Shadow shoved Sonic making him loose his grip on the roof of the car. His legs were still inside of the car and his upper half was laid in a straight line outside the window. In matter of seconds Sonic is splattered by a passing semi truck slicing him in two and spreading his blood all over the side of the car as his bottom half falls back in to the seat. Shadow just sits there speechless with Sonic's leg in hand.

* * *

Note: did not want to do this to him(really!) but i couldnt let there be to many close calls. Hey, someone has to die


End file.
